


A Second Chance

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-30
Updated: 2003-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first Smallville fanfic so please be kind. Thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Chance

## A Second Chance

by jkb

[]()

* * *

"No, no. If a person's deceived me once, I find it hard to give them a second chance." Clark looked down at his feet as Lex continued. 

"By the way, do you remember that paperweight I had on my desk? The octagonal one?" 

"Uh, kinda, why?" he replied. Those were the only words he could muster to speak. He kept his head down as Lex continued. 

"It came up today. Made me wonder what happened to it." 

Clark popped his head back up and met with Lex's eyes. "When did you lose it?" 

"During the storm." 

"It probably got carried away with all the other debris from the mansion, you know?" he lied. Clark had no idea what had happened, he just wanted this conversation with Lex over. 

"Yeah. I'm sure you're right." Lex headed toward the door. 

"Good luck." Clark watched as Lex turned and flashed one of those Luthor smiles that drove him crazy before walking out the door. 

Clark couldn't move as he listened to the sound of Lex's car as it drove away leaving behind nothing but a dirt cloud from the Kent farm. 

After his discussion with Lex, Clark walked back to the barn. There were still traces of the dirt cloud Lex's car had made floating in the air. Clark just starred at the tire marks impressed in the dirt. When he got to his loft in the barn he stretched out on the couch and put his hands behind his head for support. 

Later 

He wanted to be honest with Lex, he wanted to tell him everything. But what would happen if he did? Would Lex hate him, heck would he even believe him? Maybe he would react the same way Pete did. But maybe not. Lex was different. Lex was smarter, but would he understand? 

Clark's parents knew what was best. He had to keep the number of people who knew his secret to a minimal. There were times he almost didn't care about it and told Lana everything. But she couldn't know. These secrets would destroy her. She had to be kept safe. The dark is a better place for her now. 

Lex was different though. Every time Clark was in a room with him, Lex practically baited Clark for the truth. Maybe Lex was ready. But Clark couldn't understand why. Why Lex and not Lana? Since the first grade Clark had always pictured his future with Lana. But that was before the heat vision and the super speed developed. Before he knew about his origins. His lies protected their delicate relationship, no matter how flawed, from crumbling into bits. Now, he didn't even know if they would survive high school. 

But with Lex it was different. He felt a pain deep in his stomach every time he told Lex a lie. He felt the flames of deception burn within his body as every deceitful word flowed from his lips to Lex's ears. 

Clark knew that Lex felt the same way. He could pick up the subtle hints Lex gave every time they were together. There were times that he knew, some how, that Lex was jealous of the time he often spent with Lana or Pete. In a way Lex had always been truthful with his emotions, no matter how they manifested in reality. 

All the times Lex appeared out of nowhere, somehow saving the day when Clark's super powers failed. There were even times Clark wondered if he hadn't tried to push forward just a little bit harder knowing Lex would be there to finish the job. 

With his super speed, Clark ran to Lex's mansion. 

Lex stood in front of his desk in his office rifling through LuthorCorp papers when out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash. For a second he thought it was his imagination if Clark Kent had not been standing opposite the desk. Free sheets of LuthorCorp papers gently floated to the ground as Lex shook his head in confusion. 

"It would be redundant if I said you had some explaining to do." he said tossing the files in his hand upon the desk. 

"Earlier you said that if a person deceives you once that you would find it hard to give them a second chance." 

Lex moved around the desk toward Clark. "Is that a confession Clark?" 

"I have these feelings". 

"Yes Clark that would be guilt..." 

Clark interrupted, "No not guilt, other feelings." 

"What kind of feelings" he asked. 

Like clockwork Lex watched as Clark's eyes shot down toward the floor. Lex immediately reached out his right hand and lifted Clark's chin back to his own eye level. "What kind of feelings Clark?" he asked once again. 

Clark reached up and touched Lex's hand. "The kind that allowed me to tell you, well show you the truth." 

"And that would be?" 

"That what you think of me is true." 

Lex tried to pull his hand back but Clark's grip was stronger, much stronger than he had anticipated. "I understand the need for secrets Clark. My family was built on them. But I thought it was different between us. I never kept it a secret how I really felt for you." 

"It is different Lex. Its just that...I dunno, I'm so used to keeping the truth from everyone that it became second nature. But with you, I just couldn't do it anymore." 

Lex tried again to pull his hand free from Clark's grip. This time he was successful. "Second chances don't come cheap Clark. Just ask my father." 

"Lex, I'm sorry." 

Lex turned and walked over to the window behind his desk. "Does Lana know?" 

Clark's eyes widened. "About the other stuff?" Lex asked. 

"No." 

"What happens now Clark? Where do we go from here?" 

Clark walked toward Lex and stood behind him. Suddenly Lex felt Clark's chin on his shoulder and Clark's arms around his waist. "You tell me." 

Lex turned to face Clark, still in his arms. "You told me once Lana asked you if you were a man or a superman. Which one is it Clark?" 

Clark smiled, "Just a man Lex...just a man in love looking for a second chance." 


End file.
